


Frosting

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Frosting, Gingerbread House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But it’s frosting."</p><p>Kurt picks up the piping bag he’d filled with chocolate frosting, turns towards Blaine, and squeezes a rose-swirled dollop on the tip of Blaine’s nose.</p><p>"That’s frosting."</p><p>"For the gingerbread house, not for my face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

Kurt knows Blaine is home from the muffled noises outside the door—he hits his elbow against the doorframe, drops his keys (twice), and fumbles with the knob—before it finally opens and he calls out a harried, “I’m home!"

"In the kitchen!" Kurt calls back, covering his smile with his hand as his pencil works lazily over his paper. There’s the sound of things being dropped, and Kurt rolls his eyes, but Blaine tends to walk through the door with his arms full of things and he’s almost always good about picking them up.

Almost.

"Hey, sweetie." Blaine drops a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head. Smiling, Kurt turns his face upwards to get another short, sweet kiss to his lips, and then turns back to his work.

"You’re home later than usual."

Blaine makes a noncommittal sound, dumping bags on the counter.

"Ran to the store on the way home." 

"Oh, did you—"

"Get milk? Yes."

Kurt grins, lilting an affectionate look in Blaine’s direction.

"Love you."

Blaine’s eyes crinkle, and he gives a sheepish, flattered raise of his shoulder as he turns back to the groceries.

"I do what I can. Take the trash out, buy the milk, kill the spiders—"

"I kill the spiders," Kurt interjects, turning back to his work and tapping the end of his pencil against his lips.

"…yes, well, I tell you when there are spiders that need to be killed."

Kurt chuckles, and then jumps slightly as Blaine drops something on the table in front of him. He raises an eyebrow, looking up at his boyfriend’s face and then at the box and then back up again.

"What’s that?"

Blaine fidgets.

"It’s, um, a gingerbread house kit. I saw it at the supermarket."

"A gingerbread house kit?"

"Wait, hear me out," Blaine says quickly, and Kurt smirks, because he hasn’t  _said_ anything yet. “Every year we talk about making a gingerbread house, we always… Don’t, because it’s your recipe and you know how hard you have to let it get for us to be able to build a house out of it, so we always just make gingerbread men and—remember how I did the Avengers last year?"

"Blaine."

"Right. So I thought, we could still do that, because I think I’m going to do the characters from  _A Christmas Carol_  this year and—"

“ _Blaine_." Kurt has to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing, and this time Blaine at least looks a little sheepish about his rambling.

"So I thought," he continues again, drumming his hands against the box. “We could just do this? That way you aren’t sacrificing any gingerbread to appease my architectural urges." Blaine’s smiling all adorable and hopeful by the end of it, and Kurt watches him with an amused smile.

"You done with that little persuasive argument of yours?"

Blaine’s smile dims a little bit, and he fidgets again.

"It was unnecessary, you know." Kurt stands up, leaning over the table and kissing the surprised ‘o’ of Blaine’s lips. “We can make a gingerbread house, honey."

"I love you so much." Blaine kisses him back, harder, and Kurt laughs against his lips.

"I hope you bought decent candy to decorate with. And I’m making my own icing," Kurt says with a pointed jut of his chin, and Blaine grins in a childish and expectant way.

"Of course."

*

"Oh  _god_." Blaine makes a face, working his jaw back and forth and looking like he wants to vomit out his tongue. “You weren’t lying about that frosting."

"It’s for the structure, honey, it’s not supposed to be for eating." Kurt pushes the walls together, smiling with smug satisfaction as they sit together nearly perfectly.

"But it’s  _frosting_."

Kurt picks up the piping bag he’d filled with chocolate frosting, turns towards Blaine, and squeezes a rose-swirled dollop on the tip of Blaine’s nose.

"That’s frosting."

"For the gingerbread house, not for my face." But Blaine is smiling, and Kurt takes hold of his chin in his fingers and then licks the frosting clean. Blaine wiggles in his grip, laughing.

"Hmm, I’d say I did pretty well on that particular frosting." Kurt nods, and then sets the bag down, moving to test the walls before going to set the rough on.

"Your frosting is always delicious," Blaine comments, dutifully but also with complete earnestness. Kurt bites his lip, both in concentration and at the warmth of the compliment, and then hisses out a victorious  _yes_  as the roof slots on and doesn’t make the walls collapse.

"Does that mean I get to decorate now?" Blaine’s eyes turn big and hopeful.

"What? You didn’t eat all the candy?" Kurt asks, in fake astonishment.

"Shut up." Blaine shoves at him. “Look, I even color coded the M&Ms." Blaine presents them proudly, and Kurt leans in to kiss his cheek.

"You’re ridiculous. Adorable, but ridiculous. I’m doing the landscaping though."

"Oh, well, of course, it’s not a gingerbread house without landscaping."

Kurt stands up, and Blaine looks after him curiously.

"Where are you going?"

"I can’t make an ice covered lake without melting sugar, Blaine."

“ _Obviously_."

*

"I wish we could decorate the inside."

"Because we haven’t already spent an hour on this?"

"Because I want to have a little gingerbread me and a gingerbread you, celebrating their gingerbread Christmas—"

"Gingerbread Christmas?"

"—with a nice cheery fire, and maybe some mistletoe, and a tree, with gifts."

"What does gingerbread you give to gingerbread me?"

"Nice try, but I’m still not giving you any hints about your Christmas present."

*

"We should have made the gingerbread men first."

"Why?"

"Because we have a beautiful, iced lake and no one to skate on it."

"Maybe the ice is too thin."

"…are you insinuating there’s something wrong with my lake, Blaine?"

"…you take your sugar too seriously."

"I do n—"

"I was trying to say that you could make a little sign.  _Thin ice_."

*

"You know, going into this, I didn’t expect to spend my entire night working on a gingerbread house." Kurt can feel sugar and under his fingernails, and he scrunches his nose up in distaste. “Do you want to just order pizza for dinner?"

Blaine groans, slumped back in his chair.

"Please don’t talk about food."

"I’d feel sorry for you, but I told you an hour ago to stop eating so much frosting and candy."

Blaine pouts at him, and he still has a little red frosting at the corner of his mouth. Kurt leans in without thinking about it, wiping the smudge away with his thumb.

"But you make the best frosting in the world."

"Flattery does not win you sympathy, Mr. Anderson." But Kurt does lean in, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “But thank you." Kurt turns back to look at their finished house, head tilting to the side. “And thank you for getting this. It was a good idea. I never knew how much I’d enjoy building a house with confectionaries."

"I have the best ideas." Blaine stretches his arms above his head, groaning again. “Sometimes. Will you carry me to the couch?"

Kurt laughs.

"No. I’ll help you, but in just a second. Our house is missing one last thing." Ignoring Blaine’s curious, questioning gaze, Kurt turns back towards the kitchen and shifts through the cabinets. When he comes back to the table, he’s carrying his sifter and a bag of powdered sugar.

"Snow." Blaine smiles, soft and happy, around the word, and Kurt mirrors it.

"Snow." He slides some sugar into the sifter, and then raises it over the house, shaking it carefully and humming, even as Blaine softly sings to his tune (" _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_ ”).

"Now come on, let’s get you to the couch where you can laze off your sugar hangover."

Blaine holds up his arms, like a child waiting to be picked up, and Kurt kisses his temples and then helps him stand.

"Next time, maybe you take it easier on the sugar."

But Blaine just grins, tipping into Kurt as they walk towards the couch, and hums a happy, “next time."


End file.
